Girls Night In
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess and the girls have a ladies only night at home. It's time for beauty treatments. Then, things get sidetracked, courtesy of the ARC. For Denial Team Fest.


Title: Girls Night In

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Characters: Jess, Abby, Emily. Pairing: Jess/Becker

Description: Jess and the girls have a ladies only night at home. It's time for beauty treatments. Then, things get sidetracked, courtesy of the ARC

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For Primeval Denial Team Fest: Jess. deinonychus_1 prompted 'girls night out! Abby, Jess, Emily have a girly night, together no boys allowed. ' I read it wrong. I thought it said girly night in. Oops. Now I have this idea in my head. Sorry. It also veers off the prompt and into Jess/Becker land.

1083 Words

Girls Night In

Emily watched Jess slice and juice ten lemons.

"I thought you said we were curing our nails."

"Manicure. We are."

"You are preparing lemons. I do not understand."

"I looked online for some cheap, do-it-yourself beauty ideas. This is supposed to be a good way to strengthen your nails and soften the cuticles and skin."

Emily stared at her. "This sounds very strange to me, Jess."

Jess giggled. "Oh, well. Just a bit of fun."

She squeezed the lemons, mixed in some honey and water, and pushed Emily's hands into the mixture. Jess smiled. Emily frowned. "Strange."

Abby laughed, "Wait til she gets going with some of the other stuff she's found."

"Avocados!" cried Jess. She cut an avocado in half. Sliced the fruit off the peel, and mushed it up. "Ab...beeee," she sang.

Abby laughed, and sat down. "My turn, I guess."

"Oh, Emily, you can take your fingers out in five minutes. Just dry them off good," said Jess. She grabbed some of the green mush and pressed it gently on Abby's face.

"It's cold!"

"Sorry. I should have left them out of the fridge for a bit," said Jess. She covered Abby's face completely. "There, now go and lay down. Relax. In thirty minutes you'll be soothed, and have glowing, baby-soft skin."

Emily was drying her nails. "I am happy that I only had lemons on my hands, and not this...green on my face. Are you alright, Abby?"

Abby laughed. "Fine."

"No! No talking or laughing. You'll get lines in the mask!"

"Jess," said Abby, lying on the sofa. "How come we're enduring so called beauty treatments and you're not?"

"Don't worry. I'm doing one. I thought I'd try an olive oil hair treatment."

Abby and Emily watched as she took a bottle of olive oil, and over the sink, she ran it through her hair.

"Emily, pop a towel in the microwave for me, please," she said.

"What?" asked Abby.

"I need a warm towel to wrap my hair in for thirty minutes."

Abby helped Emily with the microwave, and soon Jess stood, wrapped up in towel.

"You smell like pasta," said Abby.

Jess giggled. "I do." Her stomach growled. "It's making me hungry too. Maybe we should have ordered the pizza first."

"And saved the homemade cocktails til later," Abby said drinking a vodka and mushed banana drink.

Emily was downing vodka and strawberries. "I like it."

"Now, Emily, what next for you: hair or face?"

"I will do the oil in my hair. I do not like the look of Abby's face."

Abby spewed her banana drink, laughing very hard.

"I did not mean the words to sound that way," said Emily. "Sorry, Abby."

Abby wiped her mouth, and laughed. "I forgive you. How long til I can take this stuff off? It's hard."

"Good, it's working," said Jess. "Ten more minutes."

Emily walked to the sink. Jess was just about to pour the oil when all three of their mobiles wailed.

"No!" cried Jess.

The girls walked into Ops. Connor gave the ADD up to Jess.

"Wow, Abby. You look great. You're glowing," he said.

"Thanks," said Abby. She leaned up to kiss him.

"What were you girls doing?"

"Just...girly stuff," she answered.

"Sorry to call you back in," said Matt. "Several anomalies have opened, all leading to prehistoric eras."

"We understand," said Emily taking his hand.

"Soft," said Matt, rubbing her hand. "Nice."

Emily blushed. "Thank Jess. She gave us beauty treatments."

"You don't need them," said Matt. Emily blushed, and kissed him.

Becker moved over Jess' chair, leaning in like he did.

"What have we got?" asked Becker.

She filled him in, and he grabbed a black box.

Then she noticed him sniffing. "Do you smell...spaghetti?"

Jess groaned, and sat silently.

He sniffed more. "Jess, it's you! It's your hair!"

"Incursion, Becker. Scaly large lizards," she said, annoyed and embarrassed. "Humans screaming and running..."

"Jessica, are you aware that your hair smells like an Italian restaurant?"

"Yes, Becker, I am. Thank you."

He raised his eyebrow, and opened his mouth.

"Please. Don't ask. Thank you," she said.

He looked one last time at her hair, then ran to the lift.

Abby and Emily chuckled, standing in the background.

"It's not fair, Emily was done, and you wiped your mask off in the car. I'm going to smell like bread sticks all night long."

The other women chuckled and followed the men to the lift.

"Stupid beauty treatments. Stupid girls night in," mumbled Jess. "Stupid Becker." She mocked Matt and Connor, "You're glowing. You're hands are so soft'. What do I get? "You smell like spaghetti."

The incursions took several hours. Jess was moody and sick of Italian food. She couldn't stop smelling it.

Jess hoped she could go home soon and wash her hair.

No such luck. There were too many recovery teams out, too many cover stories to circulate, and just too much left to do.

"Jess?" asked a tech. "Captain Becker asked me to relieve you at the ADD. He said it's urgent you meet him outside the locker rooms."

"What?" Jess ran to the lockers, panicking.

Becker stood outside, with a small bag.

"What's wrong?"

"You still smell like pizza."

"I know! What's the urgency?"

"Your hair. Abby told me about the olive oil. Sounds like a weird thing to do, but...here."

Jess took the sack, opened it, and smiled. Blushing deep pink, she looked up at him. She was speechless. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Hurry," said Becker. "I didn't make any explanations, so get back to Ops as soon as you can."

She nodded, smiling fondly at him. Then she went inside the locker room to wash her hair with the shampoo he'd bought her: "spring flowers."

Fifteen minutes later, Jess came out with her hair in wet braids. Becker was not in the hall. She found him in Ops. She sat down at the ADD, going about her work.

"Better?" asked that smooth voice.

"Much. You're a lifesaver, and a true gentleman. Thank you."

He shrugged and smiled. "Your hair was driving me crazy," he said.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

His eyes widened, and he quickly said, "The smell, I mean, it made me...hungry. For food. Lord. I'm turning into you Jessica," he said, walking away.

She giggled, grabbing a braid and sniffing. She'd always think of him when she smelled her new shampoo, and spring flowers.

The End


End file.
